


Woke Up First

by ahunmaster



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bear-Men, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Morning After, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Sleepy Sex, Spooning, animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse wakes up before Megatron one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke Up First

 

Eclipse woke up sweaty again.  It wasn't often that she woke up like this, but the warm weather was coming in and after the sex from last night, Megatron had bundled them up in the warm blankets to rest.

 

She could only move enough of the blanket to take the top part of it off.  The rest was... well, Megatron had some of it under his arm that he was using to hold her to him.

 

There really was no need.  She was too tired to do anything after what he put her through last night.  And he was still inside of her.  She couldn’t get off him even if she tried.

 

Still, she was just content to lay there and relax.  Removing the covers was cooling her off now and she liked waking up like this.  Especially before Megatron.  He would always get her up by fucking her hard with his fingers playing with her clit.  It was effective, but she was always so tired...

 

This was much better.  She was well rested and very pleased with her lover's big member inside of her.  She wasn't sure if he had cum in her again while they slept, but she could tell he was aroused again.

 

It was an awkward feeling, having a huge cock inside her doing nothing more than move with their breathing, but Eclipse had grown to like it when she woke up before Megatron.  With his arms holding her close and his chest covering her entire back, it felt like she was safe in his arms from all the evils of the world.

 

But while she wanted to just relax and wait here in his arms for him to get up, Eclipse was in a very good mood that morning.  And it wasn't often that she was the one waking up her lover.

 

Chuckling to herself, Eclipse squeezed her inner muscles tight as she leaned back into Megatron's neck.  Once she got him harder, she would enjoy grinding against him until he woke up and came inside her again.

 

She would definitely be punished for it afterwards, but she didn't mind.

 

Sometimes she liked being punished.

 

END


End file.
